Carisoprodol, chemical name N-isopropyl-2-methyl-2-propyl-1,3-propanediol dicarbamate, is a pharmaceutical active agent whose metabolite is meprobamate. Metabolism of carisoprodol by cytochrome p450 isoform CYP2C19 has been reported. Carisoprodol was approved by the U.S. FDA on Apr. 9, 1959. It is marketed in the United States under the brand name Soma®, and in the United Kingdom and other countries under the brand name Carisoma®. Carisoprodol is commonly used as a skeletal muscle relaxant.
Carisoprodol is a colorless, crystalline powder, having a mild, characteristic odor and a bitter taste. It is very sparingly soluble in water and freely soluble in alcohol, chloroform, and acetone.
Further in relation to sparingly water soluble drugs, it has been reported that some such drugs are formulated into dosage forms that exhibit improved absorption into the blood stream when administered with food. The plasma concentrations of griseofulvin, for example, are greatly improved when taken in the presence of fatty foods. Pharmacokinetic studies have not been reported to date to evaluate the effect of food on the pharmacokinetics of carisoprodol.
In addition, studies directed to possible negative or competing interactions with other active agents have been limited. While the Carisoma® label lists several drugs whose blood levels may be affected by coadministration with carisoprodol, little information is available that quantifies these effects.
The present invention addresses the need for improved carisoprodol articles and methods of administering carisoprodol.